


Little by Little (You Find a Way Into My Heart)

by Winterstar



Series: This is battle; this is war. [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp for my series - This is battle; this is war. This story does not have to be read as part of the series, if you just accept that Steve and Tony are in a relationship on an island somewhere.  Steve and Tony start their new life in their safe haven. They discover and find a way to work their new lifestyle as well.</p><p>   <i>“Beautiful workmanship,” Tony says though Steve knows he cannot even make out the details in the dim light of the moon. Tilting his head back, Tony looks up at the sky. Steve doesn’t really follow him; instead he looks at the fine line of Tony’s throat, his beard, his profile. He really is a work of beauty.</i></p><p>   <i>“Yes, a thing of beauty,” Steve says and his voice is hoarse with want.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Little by Little (You Find a Way Into My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [一点一点（你找到通往我内心的路）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866338) by [welldoer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/welldoer/pseuds/welldoer)



> All timestamps as I said are from Steve's point of view. This is just a little epilogue story for Reactive Force and a thank you for everyone who had the patience and dedication to read that story all the way through. I wanted to give you something in appreciation.

It had never been Steve’s intention to fall into the grace of Tony’s arms again. He’d had one objective, to find out what or who was behind the Hydra organization. During his time apart from Tony, Steve attempted to focus on the mission and nothing else. Though the long night ate away at his spirit, and, more often than not, ended up with him vomiting all of his dinner into some dingy motel room toilet. After a while, he stopped staying at motels and bought a tent instead since his funds were limited and JARVIS could only funnel so much into dummy accounts without anyone actually noticing. He set up JARVIS to access his own accounts and do any money transfers the moment he decided he couldn’t sit in his dark apartment waiting for something to happen with Tony. The last time they’d seen one another had been a disaster of epic proportions and he knew then he was just as much to blame for it, as Tony was. So he planned, strategized, knew he needed a partner in crime and it hit him to use JARVIS.

Maybe it was his secret way to keep his hand on the pulse of Tony, though JARVIS never gave him one inch when it came to updates on Tony. Steve was left in the dark. He’d only hoped that JARVIS would inform him if Tony was in danger or if Tony (God forbid) died. Then Malibu happened and Steve went on a tailspin. He would never confess to Tony what those days when he thought Tony had died, what those days did to him. 

He still doesn’t like to think of it, but it threw him into a mission, a deadly one to find out once and for all, what the hell was going on with SHIELD. It irked him to no end that no one from SHIELD had gone to Tony’s aid. Steve had found that out with a little digging. Fury kept his mouth closed but did shift a little information his way. Something was very wrong in SHIELD, something rotten and worst, something dangerous. Steve went to Tony’s aid by targeting SHIELD itself. 

Headlong, he went headlong into his mission and nearly ended up dead because he hadn’t been careful. Tony had saved him and now, look at him. 

Well, he can’t complain. He stands on the long beach, staring out at the dark night. It is always a wonder when he thinks of it, the tide of black water mixing with the night sky. Only the sight of stars and the long distant lights on ships tell him there’s anything out there at all. It is all too dark, all too shadowed to see. 

They’ve been on Tony’s little private island for weeks now. Isolated and captivated by it. He’s learned a little bit more about Tony, about their time apart. He hasn’t told Tony too much about his time alone. He doesn’t want Tony to worry, to hear the news of the people who are after them. He supposes he’ll have to lay it all out there for Tony to study and analyze. Together, they can figure it out. Alone, well, alone he already did. He shivers even though it is a warm night in the tropics. But he feels antsy and needy all at once. He turns and looks over his shoulder.

Tony is in the house, their cottage as Tony calls it on the beach. Steve sees it more like a mansion but Tony just finds that charming. He thinks Steve is innocent, but knows it isn’t true. Neither of them is innocent. 

He shifts around and rolls his shoulders. His muscles feel tight with tension even after his swim. He picks up his sandals and climbs up the beach to the dunes and the house. He crosses over the wooden deck and slides open the glass doors. Tossing the sandals to the floor, he brushes off his feet and goes to the stairs. Tony is bound to be up in his workshop, the man has so many workshops it is a little ridiculous. While he walks to the workshop, he picks up his single anklet and slips it on making sure it only has one bead on it. Tony should be able to see it, he has his swim trunks on. When he walks into the modest workshop, it is by no means as elaborate as some of the others Tony has, JARVIS turns off the music and Tony looks up. His eyes drift down to the anklet and he smiles, knowing what the unwritten request is.

“What’s up, Babe?”

“Went for a swim, but still tense,” Steve says and pulls off his nearly dry trunks and lays them over the back of a chair. His cock stands at attention and he joins Tony near the holographic display of all of the data from the thumb drive. “I’d like to know if you’re tense?”

“I am, I could,” Tony says and reaches a hand out to Steve. 

Instead, Steve does something he’s never tried before with Tony - not directly, not like this. He kneels down and bows his head. Tony inhales a sharp breath at the motion and slips a hand under Steve’s chin so that their eyes can meet.

“You only have one bead on the anklet, and that means something easy, nothing too rough?”

“Yes,” Steve says but keeps his eyes slightly off, so that he’s not directly looking into Tony’s gaze. “I’d like you to use me.”

“Use you, so you can escape?” Tony asks. 

They are both learning about the world of dominant and submissive, they are both new to the BDSM lifestyle. He’s not sure how far he’d like to go, and Tony feels the same. They’ve done worlds better than they had. They worked out a bead system on the anklet to tell Tony what Steve would like. One bead is simple and easy; two beads might ask for a bit of rough play prior to, three beads gets into extreme toys and impact play, and four beads. They hadn’t ventured to four beads but in Steve’s mind it really means he wants Tony to completely take him over. One day he might ask for four beads, one day soon, because even the thought of it shines through and fists his belly into a coil of desire. 

“How do we do this, Steve?” Tony asks. This is also new to their play. Steve has to repeat their parameters of their play out loud for both of them to hear and understand.

Steve answers, “Green is good, yellow I’m feeling a little uneasy with what you’re doing, and red means stop completely.”

“And if you can’t speak?”

“I break whatever you’re using on me to make it stop,” Steve says. Tony raises an eyebrow and waits. When Steve doesn’t supply the last words, Tony warns with tug of his hair. It brings tears to his eyes. “Even you.”

Tony smiles at him with affection and leans down to kiss him. The kiss is open and complete, it takes his breath away. When he parts he says, “Go shower, and then prep yourself. I’ll be there in an hour; maybe less if you’re lucky.”

Following his instructions, Steve goes to their shared bathroom in their master bedroom. Steve does a military efficient shower, scrubs until he’s a little pink and raw, but he doesn’t care. The sun’s turned him a nice bronze color even after the bout of sunburn that the serum took care of in a day. He shaves and cleans up the bath, then pulls out the butt plug, lubes it and places it on a towel folded on the bed. Part of preparing himself is getting loose. He always finds it difficult to finger himself. He doesn’t much like doing it himself. He finds it awkward and a little off putting. But once he’s satisfied, he pushes the butt plug in with an audible grunt and falls back on the wide bed panting, his previously wilting erection cured. He adjusts and bends his legs, planting his feet on the bed while letting his legs fall open.

He moves the butt plug a few times in and out, finding he cannot concentrate on its movements as he shudders against it. Rolling into the feel of it deep within his ass, thinking about what Tony might do, lulls him into the right headspace.

“Captain Rogers?”

He startles and sits up only to grimace. “Yes, JARVIS?” He sounds a little exasperated, but Geez can’t a guy get any privacy around here?

“My apologizes, Captain Rogers, sir would like you to join him on the beach.”

“Beach?” he says a little strangulated.

“Sir would like to inquire about the color?”

“Green,” Steve says and stands up. It’s a bit uncomfortable with the plug still inside of him, but he walks to the stairs and follows his path to the beach. It is pitch dark and he’s not sure he’ll be able to see Tony until he’s directly upon him even with the illumination from the house. But he can make out the shadow of a figure. He hops down from the wooden deck and pushes through the dunes to the beach’s warm sand. As he gets closer to Tony, he sees there's a small table with a candle and a bottle of wine with two glasses. 

Tony gestures to one of the two chairs next to the bistro table. “Sit.”

Steve screws up his face. He doesn’t actually like to sit down with a plug in, but he can do this. He settles in the chair and the plug pushes in a little deeper. Tony walks up behind the chair and places his hands on Steve’s shoulders. “Deep breaths, deep breaths.”

Steve nods and does as Tony instructs. Once he calms, Tony sits in the chair next to him. He’s dressed up and Steve wonders when he did it. He has on a white suit, dark shirt and tie. He cannot tell the colors because of the low lighting. 

“I thought we could sit and have a romantic evening on the beach.”

Steve takes the drink that Tony’s poured. “It’s beautiful, not really using me though.”

“We’ll get to that part,” Tony says with a wave. Tony bends over and opens a small wicker box that Steve hadn’t seen in the dark. He sets the table with a small plate of cracker and cheese. “Eat.”

Steve does as told even though he’s not particularly hungry. Part of letting go, of submitting every decision and thought to Tony stretches to even the little things. They’d talked about how far they should go with their play with their dom/sub ideas. It had been Steve who suggested a little farther afield than Tony had thought.

“Sometimes,” Steve had said. “Sometimes it might be nice when we’re alone if we could be in these roles.”

“Sometimes?” Tony edged, because it had been clear he was uncomfortable with the idea.

“I think if we could find a way to be in these roles a little more naturally that it might be easier to talk about the things you might want to try or I’d like to try.”

“So, you’re strategy is to throw us into a kind of boot camp for BDSM dummies.”

Steve had thrown his head back and laughed. “Only you, Tony, only you.”

“You don’t want me to collar you, do you?” Tony said once Steve settled with only a wide smile on his face. “Because I don’t think I’m comfortable with that.”

“That’s good to know,” Steve had said. “But how about an anklet system?”

So they fell into this new routine where Steve would put on the anklet when he wanted the roles to be enforced. If Tony couldn’t or wasn’t ready for it, he would simply say so, or he could have JARVIS inform Steve when Steve went to put it on. 

“You look particularly ravishing tonight,” Tony says as he lifts his fluted glass to his lips. 

Steve feels his face heat and looks down at the anklet. “I bought it on the other island. Local craftman.”

“Beautiful workmanship,” Tony says though Steve knows he cannot even make out the details in the dim light of the moon. Tilting his head back, Tony looks up at the sky. Steve doesn’t really follow him; instead he looks at the fine line of Tony’s throat, his beard, his profile. He really is a work of beauty.

“Yes, a thing of beauty,” Steve says and his voice is hoarse with want.

Tony looks back at Steve and their eyes meet over the single flame of the candle. It is rich and warm and the ocean sings to them with its rhythmic splash. For only a moment, the world does not exist. He feels the heat of Tony’s want in the pit of his groin and his erection feels heavy and thick against his bare skin. He presses his hands to his thighs trying not to take himself in hand and jerk off as he shivers under Tony’s gaze.

“Come,” Tony says and points to the sand in front of his chair.

Steve kneels in front of Tony and Tony opens his fly and releases his own very solid erection. Steve makes to take it into his mouth, but Tony only guides him to lay his head in Tony’s lap. Tony threads his fingers through Steve’s hair, light and caressing. 

“Put your hands behind your back, babe. You’re going to learn to come when I say so,” Tony says and Steve almost tells him he’s done it before, but he understands what Tony wants to do. He wants a command that at any time he might use it to make Steve come. “We’re going to work on it, tonight.”

“Okay,” Steve says and clasps his hands behind his back. They are far enough up on the beach that the high tide will not affect them, but Steve wishes he could still feel the ocean on his legs and feet. 

“It’s going to take a while, we’re going to have to train you over and over,” Tony says as he plays his hand through Steve’s hair while taking his other hand and encircling his dick. “A little lube would be nice, Steve.”

Steve looks around and opens the wicker box to find a tube. He squeezes some out onto Tony’s hand and then Tony gently pushes him back onto his lap as he strokes himself. Steve’s whole field of vision in the low light is Tony’s erection and his hand working it. Tony cups his other hand around Steve’s head again as he speaks.

“Just think, I’ll fuck you and say a word, then I’ll suck you off and right before you blow I’ll say the word. I’ll slap your cock and say the word; I’ll bite your nipples and say the word.” He strokes himself with every phrase. “You’ll associate the word with coming, every single time.”

Steve watches as Tony pumps his dick into his hand, as the lube glistens in the candle light, as small dabs of pre-come leak out of the tip, and his mouth waters to taste it. His own cock is frighteningly hard and he wants to touch it, but he won’t. He put the anklet on for a reason. 

“Little by little, you’ll become attuned to it,” Tony rasps as his relaxes into his motions, as his fist strokes and Steve whines a bit at the inactivity. “You’ll learn to listen for it. You’ll crave it, and want it. You’ll want me to say it at parties, even boring briefings. You’ll come in your pants and groan in front of everyone. That’s what you want, Steve, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Steve whispers. He hadn’t known it but to be owned by Tony so completely in this way is what he deeply desires. “Yes, very much.” He wants to touch his cock; he wants Tony to touch his cock. It twitches and throbs from the lack of attention. His ass pounds against the plug in it.

“Every little bit of my heart,” Tony says. “Every little bit.”

Those words don’t make sense to Steve, but his cock wants more, wants Tony to grab it, or throw him down in the sand and yank out the plug and fuck him right here. Tony’s strokes are getting faster, harder, and there’s sweat dripping down the sides of his temples. 

“I’m going to say it, are you ready Steve?” 

He’s not, he’s not ready. His cock is burning for touch and wanting for the lack of it. “No, Tony, please, Tony. I’m not ready.”

“Rock back on your legs, babe, push the plug in more,” Tony says as he slows down his pace a little.

Steve does as told, using his heel to position the plug. It doesn’t move all that much but enough to brush up against his sweet spot, his prostate. He grunts and says, “I can’t, Tony. Not enough, not enough.”

“Yes, you will,” Tony says and strokes faster until he’s panting and groaning as Steve watches his dick. He’s sitting up, looking directly at him now. “You will, my heart, my heart, my heart.” 

My heart rings in Steve’s head as Tony comes in ribbons splattering in a shot right to Steve’s face. The feel of the hot come, the semen splashed over his cheeks, in his eyes, dripping on his lips so he can taste it squeezes tight in Steve’s groin until he feels his balls contract, and he hunches forward as his orgasm is ripped from him. He tumbles forward but Tony catches him, holds him as he quakes into the orgasm, as Tony murmurs again and again in his ear.

“My heart, my heart, my heart.” 

When he thinks he’s done, when he’s sure there cannot be anymore, Tony reaches down with his lubed and come stained hand to grip him. Steve hisses through his teeth as Tony works him again. There’s nothing left, his cock burns bright and raw from the climax, yet still wants for the touch. He thrusts into Tony’s hand, vigorously, wantonly. 

“That’s it, babe, fuck my hand,” Tony says. “You fuck my hand because you’re not getting my ass until you can come without preamble, until you can come from across the room without a hand on you, until you can come on command.”

“Tony, God, Tony, please,” Steve murmurs.

“Color?” Tony says because always now Tony is worried.

“Fucking green, so fucking green,” Steve says and shoves up into his hand, waiting for his damned shortened refractory period to make its appearance. He’s hard as nails again and just as sharp with the feel and need of it. His cock pulses and thuds with the heightened beat of his heart. He needs more, he wants more, he begs Tony to allow him to come again, even though he knows that it’ll be a torment and a pleasure all at once.

Tony snatches a tangle of Steve’s hair, glides his tongue along his come streaked face and whispers, “Come on babe, my heart, my heart, my heart. Come for me.”

And Steve does and it is devastating and white and voids the world around him until he has to remember to take a breath, until he has to recall that he actually does breathe and speak and move. He topples into Tony’s grasp again, panting and moaning.

“Okay?”

Steve nods. “Good, good.”

He is, he’s so good, and his muscles are so loose, he’s not sure he can walk to the house. He lies his head on Tony’s lap as Tony lightly touches him and runs his hands along his back. 

“Done?” Tony asks.

“Not sure,” Steve says but he could be done. Only if Tony says so, he doesn’t want to think. He’s settled into a nice warm comfortable subspace, feels like floating in the ocean. 

“Want to fuck you with the plug until I’m ready again,” Tony says. “Want you so raw and begging for it that you’re a little crazy.”

His body rebels and rolls with the desire, the want. It shudders through him. Tony laughs yet it is soft and tender.

“Come, babe, let’s go back to the house.”

Steve staggers as he gets to his feet. Tony holds him, keeps a hand around his waist as he adjusts his fly. “You ready?”

Steve nods but leans on Tony as they make their way. They leave the small picnic Tony brought with him. Steve’s head is blurred and his cock is already at half-mast again. He wants to be able to come on command without any foreplay or touch. He wants Tony to have that kind of control over him. When he has the anklet on, he’s completely Tony’s and Tony is completely his. When they get on the deck, Tony stops and leans Steve against one of the chairs, gets down on his knees and sucks on Steve until he’s crying out.

“There, that’s better,” Tony says and stands up leaving him without completion. “Let’s go inside now.”

Steve swallows and follows Tony as he links hands and they go into the house. His anticipation rolls like a great wave inside but he releases all of his anxiety letting Tony take care of everything. 

As Tony looks back at Steve, he says, “Little by little, babe, you find a way into my heart.”

Steve grips the side of the door frame as his body shudders with need. Tony only quirks a smile and says, “Oh babe, you are my heart……my heart……my heart.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for telling me how much you want more in this verse. It has really made me feel so pleased and happy. I wanted to write this for all of you as a thank you! 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](winterstar95.tumblr.com)
> 
> No beta so I accept all minor corrections, thanks!


End file.
